Third Day (Artist)
Third Day is a Christian rock band formed in Marietta, Georgia during the 1990s. The band was founded by lead singer Mac Powell and guitarist Mark Lee. The other band member is David Carr, drums. The name is a reference to the biblical account of Jesus rising from the dead on the third day following his crucifixion. They had regional success with their Indie release entitled Contagious and were signed by an indie label called GrayDot Records in 1994. Third Day was the first band signed to Reunion Records in 1995, where they released their eponymous first mainstream album. They have since followed it with thirteen additional albums and one mini-album. Beginning with Southern Tracks, Third Day signed with Essential Records. The group won both the 2003 and the 2005 Grammy Award for Best Rock Gospel Album for Come Together and Wire, respectively. The music of Third Day is now in the Christian video game Dance Praise via the Dance Praise Expansion Pack Volume 3: Pop & Rock Hits. The songs included are "Sing a song" and "Come Back to Me". EPs *''Alien Single''—1997—Out of print. *''Southern Tracks''—1999—Out of print. Released with limited copies of Time. *''Carry Me Home''—2002—Out of print. Recorded to benefit HABITAT FOR HUMANITY during the Come Together tour. *''Wherever You Are (Bonus CD)—2005—Out of print. Released with pre-order of "Wherever You Are". Contains 2 unreleased tracks and a remixed version of 'Cry Out To Jesus'. Studio Albums * —1993—Independent * —1994—Independent * —1996—Independent—Gray Dot Release—Many of the songs released on these albums were remastered and released on their self-titled album with Reunion Records. * —1997—Reunion Records—On this album, the band went for more of a "grunge rock" feel. * —1999—Essential Records * —2000—Essential Records—This is the band's first worship album * —2001—Essential Records * —2003—Essential Records—This is the band's second worship album * —2004—Essential Records * —2006—Essential Records * —2008—Essential Records—This was the last album the band did with Brad Avery * —2010—Essential Records * —2012—Essential Records * —2015—Essential Records—This album is their first Worship Album since Offerings II. Live Albums * —2005—Essential Records * —2009—Essential Records Seasonal Albums * —2006—Essential Records Compilations * —2006(Vol. 1), 2007(Vol. 2)—Essential Records Music videos *''Consuming Fire—1996 *''You Make Me Mad''—1997 *''Your Love Oh Lord''—2003 *''I Believe''—2004 *''Cry Out To Jesus''—2006 *''Revelation''—2009 *''Lift Up Your Face''—2010 *''Children of God''—2010 *''I Need a Miracle''—2012 *''Our Deliverer''—2014 Live DVDs *''The Offerings Experience''—2002 *''The Come Together Tour''—2003 *''Live Wire''—2004 Awards Grammy Awards *2002—Grammy Award for Best Rock Gospel Album of the Year for *2004—Grammy Award for Best Rock Gospel Album of the Year for Gospel Music Awards *1998—Dove Award for Rock Album of the Year for *1998—Dove Award for Rock Recorded Song of the Year for Alien *1999—Dove Award for Special Event Album of the Year for *2000—Dove Award for Rock Album of the Year for *2001—Dove Award for Group of the Year *2001—Dove Award for Artist of the Year *2001—Dove Award for Rock Recorded Song of the Year for Sky Falls Down *2001—Dove Award for Praise and Worship Album of the Year for *2001—Dove Award for Special Event Album of the Year for *2002—Dove Award for Group of the Year *2002—Dove Award for Long Form Music Video of the Year for Third Day Live in Concert - The Offerings Experience *2002—Dove Award for Rock Album of the *2002—Dove Award for Rock Recorded Song of the Year for Come Together *2003—Dove Award for Group of the Year *2003—Dove Award for Rock Recorded Song of the Year for 40 Days *2003—Dove Award for Special Event Album of the Year for *2003—2004 Dove Award for Praise and Worship Album of the Year for *2004—Dove Award for RLong Form Music Video of the Year for Third Day Live in Concert, The Come Together Tour *2005—Dove Award for Special Event Album of the Year for *2005—Dove Award for Rock/Contemporary Album of the *2006—Dove Award for Pop/Contemporary Recorded Song of the Year for Movie Appearances *Miracles from Heaven (2016) Members Current * —Vocals/Guitar * —Guitars * —Drums/Percussion * —Keyboards/Vocals (Touring) * —Guitars/Vocals (Touring) * —Bass/Vocals (Touring) Previous Members * —Bass—Left the band, stating "He is taking a break this tour season", in 2015. He started a motivational speaking career soon after leaving the band. * —Toured with the band from 2012 to 2016 * —Guitars—Toured with the band from 2010 to 2012 * —Guitars—Left the band in February 2008 * —Keyboards—Billy was one of the original members of Third Day, from 1991 to 1993. The band began as , , and . He was also with the group when Tai and David joined, both of whom were still in high school at the time. He is currently a high school teacher at McEachern High School, where both Mac and Mark graduated in 1991. He has recorded with Third Day as recently as 2003, when he played "Blessed Assurance" on a project for author/speaker . * —Keyboards—Geof (formerly of ) played keyboards on every live album in the band's history and every live show for nearly seven years. Geof also performed on "Wherever You Are" . Although never officially a member of the band, Brad Avery has described Geof as '"in the band", but he's not a "member" of Third Day, that's two different things. But he is in the band, and he plays with us live every night, and he rocks." Barkley's background vocals in songs such as "God of Wonders" and "Took My Place" as well as "You Are So Good To Me" have become integral parts of Third Day's live sound. Geof finished touring with Third Day on October 21, 2005 in Raleigh, N. Carolina. Fans Fans of the band are collectively called Gomers. Gomer, in a sense, is their last name. Each Gomer must choose a first name, such as Happy Gomer, Mac Gomer etc. In the Bible, Gomer is the name of the prophet Hosea's unfaithful wife. No matter how many times Gomer left Hosea, Hosea would always rescue her when she got into trouble. This story is explored in Third Day's song Gomer's Theme. When attending Third Day concerts, Gomers wear the color orange, so that the band can see them easily from the stage. As always, though, word choice is different depending on geographic location and other factors, so not all fans of the group call themselves Gomers.